


Butterflies and Bats

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd





	Butterflies and Bats

It was that night at the party that I felt the first butterfly. Or maybe it was just the first time I noticed it was there. But there it was. A butterfly in my stomach. I hadn’t felt one of them in years, wings gently fluttering against the walls of my insides. It was exhilarating and terrifying, to know that it was there. The next day, when you said hi in the hall, another butterfly appeared. Every time I saw you, another butterfly burst forth from its cocoon. Fluttering, fluttering, fluttering. As the weeks passed, the butterflies became overwhelming. They were suffocating me, hundreds of butterflies that didn’t have enough room to flutter anymore. They were all consuming. I couldn’t sleep or think or move because of the weight of all of the butterflies. 

 

It was in the silence of the summer that the bats appeared. At first they were a relief - Finally! Something to get rid of those damned butterflies! - But all too soon they devoured every last butterfly and made themselves at home amongst the broken wings and scattered antene. When you talked to me, they flapped their monstrous wings in excitement at the butterflies you brought, scratching and tearing at my insides. When you were gone and there were no more butterflies, the bats feasted on me instead, drinking my blood and chewing on my intestines. They’ve been here for months with no change. 

 

I know that there’s a way to get rid of the bats. You could help me release them, I just have to say a few simple words, to ask you for help, to confess. But my coward heart won’t let me, no matter how much the bats abuse it, leave it bleeding. No, my heart is too scared that you’ll reject me, and more bats will come to my heart’s sorrowful call. Or maybe something even worse will hear and take the bats’ place. Something large and dangerous enough to consume them. My heart has condemned me to be food for the bats, until the day they drain me dry. 


End file.
